This invention relates to a new and improved catch basin for mounting with drainage and/or sewage pipes along highways, streets, and in other areas as the need arises.
It is known that to prevent flooding along United States and state highways that means must be provided for enabling running water and other fluids to be quickly removed from drainage ditches and the like along highways to existing drainage and/or sewage systems. One way to collect water and fluids from such highways and drainage ditches associated therewith is the use of catch basins such as those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,457,637; 2,180,268; 2,993,600; and 4,126,404.
As illustrated in such patents, such catch basins are normally constructed on site and are constructed of cement, concrete, or other materials for attaching to the drainage and/or sewage pipes. Obviously, such construction is expensive and time consuming. Such catch basins do not normally for any period of time due to wear and tear on the aggregate of which such catch basins are formed.